


cheers to your lips

by haka0011



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: M/M, best man! jonghyun, photographer! chanhee, side-NAP, side-RicJoe, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haka0011/pseuds/haka0011
Summary: Now it feels surreal to have Chanhee on his car, hand on his thigh as he drives to Lipari. He has his camera in hand, recording as he smiles and drives down the road.





	cheers to your lips

Jonghyun has never been one to go to weddings, has always tried to avoid the crowds in them- he couldn’t say no to this one though. He had flown back to South Korea as soon as he got Minsoo’s mail, telling him he was getting married with none other than Ahn Daniel. He had phoned Jonghyun for the details, but Daniel said they had already booked him a flight back home and he just needed to pack everything.

They meet a month before the wedding, Minsoo welcomes him to their new home- a duplex in a good neighborhood. “Congratulations on the wedding,” Jonghyun hugs him and they walk down the corridor to the dining room where Niel is chatting with another guy. “Long time no see, Jonghyun-ah.” Niel stands up to hug him and then looks at the other guy, who’s leaving his spot in the couch. “This is Changhyun, a friend from high school.” They shake hands and exchange a few words. “He’s gonna be the wedding planner and my best man as well.”

Changhyun smiles as Jonghyun congratulates him, “I should congratulate you too,” he says, clapping his hands. “Me? Why?” asks Jonghyun confused, “Oh, they haven’t told you yet?” Changhyun giggles, looking over his shoulder at the couple. Minsoo clears his throat, “You see, Niel chose Changhyun as his best man because they are best friends since high school and who better for that than my best friend?” he says, looking at Jonghyun. “You can say no but we were hoping you would do it, I’m sure you have embarrassing stories about Soo that he has never told me about.” Niel smiles, eyes on Minsoo.

Jonghyun agrees on doing it, meets with Changhyun later on to talk about their speeches- make sure every story is family friendly and figure out how to tell them. “How’s the planning going so far?” Jonghyun asks, sipping on his beer. “It’s fine, harder than other ones since it’s my best friend’s wedding but I’m trying to do my best for them.” He murmurs, playing with the straw on his drink. “So, you’re a wedding planner?” he asks, “It wasn’t in my plans to become one but once I finished college I couldn’t find a job and I moved to Europe.” Jonghyun keeps listening to Changhyun as they drink, people’s stories are always interesting. “I have good news!” Changhyun announces, showing his phone screen to Jonghyun. “Channie?” he reads out, “Oh, he’s coming, is he friends with Niel too?” Changhyun laughs, “No he’s the photographer I just told you about, the one I met in Colonia. His name is Chanhee and he’s like one of the most talented guys I’ve seen.” He says, smile on his face as he shows him a few of the other’s pictures. “Those are really great, is he your +1?” he asks, Changhyun giggles, “He’s gonna be the photographer, said he’d be glad to take the pic at my best friend’s wedding.” He smiles, Jonghyun nods.

The day of the wedding comes and Jonghyun gets ready as soon as he wakes up, drives to the garden where the wedding is taking place- Changhyun had done an amazing job with this wedding, everything looked perfect. He is waiting for Jonghyun at the entrance, “Hey, sorry I’m late.” Jonghyun excuses himself, “No worries, Niel is still getting dressed.” He smiles, “I’ll show you where Minsoo is.” He says, starts walking towards the (chapel) hall. The walk is short, Jonghyun recognizes Minsoo’s mother and bows at her with a smile on his face. Changhyun knocks on the door, “Come in!” Minsoo’s voice comes from inside, Jonghyun says bye and steps inside as Changhyun walks away. “You look great.” Minsoo says as he looks at Jonghyun through the mirror, “You don’t look bad yourself either.” Jonghyun points out, sitting down on the armchair. “People are starting to come.” He says, Minsoo is tying his bowtie- he’s almost ready. “Don’t worry about me, Niel is still getting his hair done.” He chuckles, Jonghyun laughs along.

An hour later the ceremony takes place, Changhyun stands in front of Jonghyun who is next to Minsoo- they all watch as Niel walks down the aisle with his sister. They are all wearing white suits, matching the flowers hanging from the sides of the benches in the hall. The ceremony is short, both of them say their vows, Minsoo sheds a tear here and there, they say they do and kiss while everyone cheers for them. The sound of the camera snapping pictures never stops, Changhyun walks to the photographer when the ceremony ends and starts talking with him.

Everyone walks outside where the banquet is happening. First, there’s a few snacks while the people chat outside the canopies, children were running around the garden while the older people ate. Changhyun approaches Jonghyun with a waiter, “This is Byunghun,” he introduces the waiter, “Don’t tell me, another good friend?” Jonghyun jokes, grabbing one of the champagne flutes on his tray. “He’s actually my boyfriend- well fiancé.” He says showing off the ring on his finger, flashing a smile to Jonghyun. “What? Congratulations! I never noticed the ring before.”

Byunghun clears his throat, “Actually, I proposed last weekend.” He says, smiling as he looks at Changhyun. “Got jealous of the other two?” Jonghyun asks, sipping from his champagne. Both of them laugh, “He’s worked on so many weddings, so I thought he could plan his as well.” He jokes, Changhyun hits him playfully. “You guys make a good couple.” Changhyun smiles as he whispers thank you, “Let’s head inside, the waiters are already moving.” Byunghun says, he sets the tray and his towel down and takes Changhyun’s hand.

The newly married couple sit in a big table with their parents, the next table is occupied by their best men, their partners and close friends. It’s after the second dish when Jonghyun stands up, hitting his flute with a spoon lightly. “Good evening everyone,” he starts, “I’m Jonghyun, a month ago Minsoo wrote me saying he was getting married with his college boyfriend and he told me they had everything paid so I could travel here to be with them.” He says, looking around the tables. “A month ago, I was asked to be his best man, Niel wanted me to tell embarrassing stories about his fiancé so here I am.” He chuckles, everyone laughs, and the photographer snaps a few shots. “I remember when he first saw Niel, he spent a whole month talking about the guy with big lips- they were annoying, he said. He spent his two last years of high school crushing on Niel, it was funny to see because Niel was this cool-looking guy who was always at parties- everyone knew him- and Minsoo was… Minsoo,” he laughs. “he was a nerd, looked like a jock but couldn’t talk to you without stuttering, and he was in love with Niel.” People laugh, Minsoo gives Jonghyun a smile. “It took him half a year to say Niel’s lips were pretty instead of annoying, and when he did I had to spend a month hearing him sigh.” He laughs, “It wasn’t until college that he didn’t actually make a move,” He recalls, “It was at our first party, Niel was with Changhyun if I recall,” he says, pointing at Changhyun. “they were chatting when Minsoo drags me across the room, starts talking with Niel and they get along- it was kind of cute but gross, because eww love.” He jokes, takes a sip from his glass. “All I know is that next party I was left alone because _“Oh God, Niel is coming our way”_ so Changhyun and I had to be on our own for like the rest of the semester’s parties.” Changhyun laughs out loud, nods. “Next thing I know is they are the most loved couple in campus- gay-talking I mean. People often told us that love isn’t forever, at least not when you’re a kid, I believed that but my best friend here” he says, pointing at Minsoo. “has proved me wrong once again, he first saw Niel when he was 16 years old, went through high school with a crush on him, dated Niel through college and now five years after we’re done with college they are getting married. Next person who tells you love at first sight dies quickly, just show them a pic of these two lovebirds.” He raises his glass and bows, everyone cheers for him.

“How am I supposed to beat that?” Changhyun whispers in his ear once he sits down, Jonghyun just shrugs “Good luck, buddy.” He claps his back as Changhyun stands, “This fucker is gonna make my speech sound pathetic but hey Niel, I love you.” He sends a flying kiss and Niel catches it, “That was amazing.” Jonghyun hears after someone pokes his shoulder, he turns around and sees the photographer. “Oh, thank you, Chanhee.” The boy blushes, “You know me?” he asks confused, Jonghyun laughs softly as Changhyun keeps talking. “He actually said you’d be the one in charge of the pictures, so I guessed you’re Chanhee.” He smiles, “Oh right, silly me.” He giggles, Jonghyun is not exaggerating when he feels his heart stop. “So, uh, you’re the best man?” Jonghyun nods, eyes still on him. “And you’re not from here, right?” He shakes his head, “I was born in South Korea, but I moved to Italy as soon as I finished college.” He explains, “Italy is the only European country I haven’t been to yet,” Chanhee smiles, “hopefully I can go there next summer.” Jonghyun flashes him a smile, “You could always hit me up if you do.”

The boy blushes, goes back to snapping a few pics of Changhyun as he finishes his speech, and everyone cheers for the last speech of the day. “You did well.” Jonghyun tells him, “Don’t act as if you weren’t talking with Chanhee during my whole speech.” He pouts cutely, “He’s nice, right?”

“He’s good-looking and interesting, where has he been my whole life?” Jonghyun asks in a whisper, making Changhyun laugh. “What about ‘love at first sight dies quickly’?” Jonghyun groans, “Don’t call me out when Minsoo fell in love when he saw Niel walking past him with those horrible shorts.” They both laugh, Byunghun starts chatting with them. “So, you are friends with Chanhee too?” he asks, Jonghyun shakes his head. “I just met him now.” Byunghun looks at Changhyun, he nods. “Damn you looked like really good friends.”

Everyone has finished eating, Changhyun and Byunghun are dancing among the other guests and Jonghyun is sitting with a cup in hand. “Is this seat taken?” Jonghyun shakes his head and Chanhee sits down, “You seem… lonely.” He chuckles, “If by lonely you mean I don’t have a partner then yeah, I am.” He smiles, Chanhee sits closer. “I can’t believe you’re not dancing with any of those girls.” Chanhee whispers, nods his head towards a group of girls in the next table. A couple of them are looking their way, one waves at Jonghyun and he smiles back- it makes Chanhee laugh. “What?” Jonghyun laughs too, “Nothing, it’s just funny, go dance with her.” Chanhee says, he shakes his head. “I’m not interested in her.”

Chanhee smiles, it’s genuine and Jonghyun likes it. “Maybe we could dance then.” He says, Jonghyun nods. They stand up and slow dance to the songs Changhyun chose for the wedding’s playlist. They switch couples, Jonghyun ends up dancing with Changhyun. “You asked him to dance with you?” Jonghyun shakes his head, “He did it, I’m glad though.” Changhyun smiles, rests his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder as they sway around. “Are you planning on doing anything about it?” Jonghyun laughs, Changhyun feels his chest vibrating. “Not really, I’ll ask you for his number, text him something dumb and then he said he wants to visit Italy so that’s as much as I have planned.” There’s a switch of couples again, Jonghyun dances with Niel and Changhyun with Chanhee. “So, romantic trip to Italy?” he asks when Chanhee wraps his arms around his tiny waist, “What, how did you know I’m going to Italy?” He asks, obviously blushing and Changhyun laughs. “Jonghyun said you told him you wanna go, he said you’ll meet there?”

“Oh, yeah” he sighs, “it would be nice to have someone to show me around once I’m there.” He says, “You’ve always travelled alone though, like you didn’t know anyone in the countries you have visited.” Chanhee groans, “Stop, please. I wanna spend time with him, happy?” Changhyun smiles, “Very.”

The wedding ends quickly, Jonghyun is saying bye to the couple when Chanhee approaches them. “Please pose so I can take a pic with the best man,” he says, smiles at Jonghyun and snaps a pic. “Thank you.” Minsoo hugs Jonghyun before he turns to leave, “You’re not gonna say bye?” Chanhee asks, “Oh, um, yeah sorry.” Jonghyun mumbles, “It was nice meeting you, Chanhee.” He smiles, opens his arms and Jonghyun steps closer. They hug each other for a while, Chanhee slips his hand in Jonghyun’s pocket. “Text me, yeah?” Jonghyun pulls away, blushing. “I was gonna ask Changhyun for your number actually.” He mumbles, “Well now you don’t have to do it, but text me.” He smiles, kisses Jonghyun’s cheeks and they say goodbye.

It’s three month later, beginning of July when Jonghyun gets a text from Chanhee- it’s a simple text, just a few words but his heart stops when he reads it for the second time. “See you in two days?” he rereads, texts back asking what it means. Wanted to see you and the country, is it okay? Jonghyun smiles, nods to himself and texts about how excited he is. He dials Changhyun’s number, “You won’t believe this.” Jonghyun screams, “Don’t tell me he really is going there.” He laughs, “How did you know?” Jonghyun asks, “He phoned us last night, talked about you and not wanting to make you uncomfortable if he visited but I thought he was joking about going there.” He explains, “That’s really thoughtful of him, wow.” He says, surprised. “Chanhee can surprise you when it comes to the ones he cares about.” Changhyun confesses, “Enjoy your time together kids, you both deserve it.” Jonghyun smiles, “Thanks.”

As they ride back from Milan, Jonghyun recalls Chanhee’s arrival. He was holding a sign with his name, Chanhee ran towards him with his two suitcases. He had kissed him, to Jonghyun’s surprise but he liked it. They had talked about what they had done in the time they hadn’t seen each other in a café in town, Chanhee had said how cozy it was a hundredth of time and Jonghyun felt dizzy because he was sharing a smoothie with Chanhee in the city that he loved, and it felt amazing. They had gotten home and cuddled in the couch while Chanhee showed him the pics from the wedding and his previous travels, they had kissed some more. Jonghyun introduced him to his local friends, they were happy that he had finally found someone and they both blushed at the remarks. After that, Jonghyun asked Chanhee if he wanted to be his boyfriend, or at least something more than friends and Chanhee had agreed in seconds- throwing himself on top of Jonghyun and kissing him.

Now it feels surreal to have Chanhee on his car, hand on his thigh as he drives to Lipari. He has his camera in hand, recording as he smiles and drives down the road. “Put that down and enjoy the view.” Jonghyun says, eyes still on the road. Chanhee leans closer and kisses his cheek, “Mom asked when we are coming back.” Jonghyun groans, “But weather is much nicer in Italy now, back home is freezing.” He says, Chanhee pouts. “Christmas then? It’s the first time I’ve been away this long, also the guys miss you.” He pleads, “Tell your parents we’ll be there for Christmas then.”

They arrive at the hotel an hour later, Chanhee closes the door quickly and kisses Jonghyun. “What is this?” he giggles, “Come on, you can’t look that good all day and expect me not to react.” Chanhee pouts, trying to take off Jonghyun’s shirt. Jonghyun kisses him, hands on his back and ass- presses him down on the bed later and takes of his clothes. When he wakes up in the morning, Chanhee is in the balcony reading a book. He grabs the phone and texts family and friends, _I’m coming back soon_.

He puts his shorts on and sits next to his boyfriend, “I talked with my sister, she convinced me to go home earlier.” He says, Chanhee’s face lights up. “Call your parents and tell them we’ll be there as soon as possible, just give me time to finish my last work, yeah?” Chanhee turns around and pecks him, “Thanks babe, I love you.” Jonghyun smiles as he walks back inside.

Three days later they land in Seoul, Byunghun and Changhyun wait for them in the airport. “Your parents are waiting for you in the restaurant, we told them we would come pick you up.” Changhyun says as he hugs both of them, “I’m so happy to have both of you back.” Byunghun hugs them, “Hey, when’s your wedding happening?”

Jonghyun laughs, “Please don’t say you want Chanhee to take the pictures because I won’t stand being with him but without him for that long.” He says, Changhyun groans. “Since when are you so cheesy? You’re unrecognizable.” Chanhee laughs, “We’ll attend the wedding but just as guests, sorry.” Changhyun pouts at the statement, “I hate you so much, go back to Italy and be all lovey-dovey there.”

Byunghun starts walking out of the airport, starts the car when everyone is inside. The boys are welcomed by their families in a big party to celebrate they are back and to make Changhyun’s wedding official, Byunghun goes on his knees and pulls out the ring again. Jonghyun thinks about him being like that soon, smiles down at Chanhee and kisses him when everyone is congratulating the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> it's the first time i post something so it'd be nice to have some feedback !!  
> also this was a present to one of my best friends mwah


End file.
